sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Kris Farrie
| cityofbirth = Port St. Christopher | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = New Castle | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2003-2009 2009-2012 | youthclubs = SGFASOE Milwaukee Panthers | years = 2013 2013-2016 2016-2018 2018- | clubs = San Antonio Scorpions Highlanders Manorham New Castle | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2009-2011 2015- | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Kristopher Mark "Kris" Farrie (born November 1, 1991) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as an outside defender, usually at left-back, for New Castle in League A. Born in Port St. Christopher, Farrie is a graduate of the SGFA School of Excellence and a former St. Gregory national under-20 team player. Despite battling injuries throughout his young career, he is regarded as one of St. Gregory's best homegrown left-backs. Youth and college career Farrie played in the East Coast Youth League as a boy before being scouted by the SGFA School of Excellence and moving – along with his family, who moved to support his ambition of professional football – to Warner Bay to join the SGFASOE program. After completing his schooling through the SGFASOE, Farrie turned down professional offers from clubs within St. Gregory to pursue a college education and further his development as a player. He applied for, and received, a scholarship to the University of Wisconsin–Milwaukee and went on to play college soccer for the Panthers. Although the team failed to record a winning season in each of Farrie's four years with the team, they progressively improved, recording an 8-8-2 record in his senior year. Club career San Antonio Scorpions Farrie's first professional contract was with the San Antonio Scorpions of the North American Soccer League, joining the club for the 2013 season. He played in 8 of 12 matches in the Spring season but suffered a torn MCL in the first game of the Fall season and was cut by the team. Following his release from the Scorpions, Farrie returned to St. Gregory. Manorham On June 13, 2016, Highlanders agreed to sell Farrie to League A club Manorham for $500,000. The transfer was officially completed on July 1 and Farrie signed a three-year contract with the Hammers. Farrie suffered a broken cheekbone on January 28, 2017, after being struck in the face by Banks City winger Jaquan O'Shea during a melee late in the game. He underwent surgery and did not return to the field until March 11 against Forest United. Wearing a protective mask (which he would be required to wear for the remainder of the season), Farrie was cheered each time he touched the ball during the game. New Castle Despite having a year remaining on his contract, Farrie became the subject of transfer rumors following Manorham's relegation. Various press reports connected him with Independence, RivalSport and Banks City before it was made official on July 25, 2018, that he had joined New Castle for a transfer fee of US$800,000. New Castle bought the remaining year on Farrie's contract and signed him to an extension through the 2019-20 season. Category:Player pages Category:New Castle F.C. players Category:Manorham F.C. players Category:Highlanders F.C. players Category:SGFA School of Excellence alumni Category:People from Port St. Christopher Category:St. Gregory national team players